Art and Life
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Art and Life...Holly J strives to find the Spinelli to her Maxie in the Soap Opera of her life


**Art and Life**

_Ok so this fic is inspired by my personal obsession over General Hospital's Spinelli (his portrayer Bradford Anderson and the pairing of Spixie) as well as the teases of Toby/Holly we are getting...I don't own either fandom and would like to point out GH dialogue from the 4/8 and 3/24 episodes are used ...also this is my first DTNG fic in a long time so be kind_

* * *

Ever since Anya dumped her to go and Date Sav Holly J Sinclair for the first time in her life felt kind of un loved. First she lost her sister Heather who had moved away to attend university and never looked back, then Lakehurst burnt down forcing her to now attend a school where she was no longer Queen B but treated as a second class citizen. And to top it off her BFF literally walked out on her for a guy because they both shared a love of collecting stickers of all things.

Changing back into her street cloths after Spirit Squad Practice Holly headed to her empty apartment and flopped down onto the couch. Sure she should have been doing homework but since Anya left she began to drown her sorrows in the realm of soaps.

The last thing that happened was that a twelve year old boy had been shot though that wasn't what got her to tune in. No her reason was that she, Holly J Sinclair had fallen for a fictitious character. Smiling when he graced the screen she couldn't help but tear because he was saddened by the tragic events that were unfolding...

_The jackal has indeed changed since wise Georgie's passing, but you and me, we've managed to help each other._

Holly sighed as she watched the characters of Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli talking in the hospital waiting room.

"Oh Spinelli," Holly muttered picking up a pillow and hugging it to her chest.

She thought she was crazy, falling for a fictitious character on a soap opera and a character like the geeky cyber hacker Damian Spinelli to boot. When the couple came on again now moved from the waiting room to the hospital chapel she was drawn into listening to every single syllable that Spinelli said...

_Is there not power in our hearts and minds? Faith in ourselves, faith in others? Faith that we can focus our energies, even create energy and send it forth to change things for the good? _

_We come in the name of young Michael Corinthos, for his continued welfare and the welfare of innocents everywhere_

The show ended and she was near tears.

"Oh Bradford," she mumbled turning off the TV, "You so deserve an Emmy nod."

Picking up her bag she headed up the stairs to her room to do her homework though she thought she might just hit the message boards to see what her friends were saying about the episode first.

**--**

The next day Holly J was standing in front of her locker that she shared with Mia. It had just occurred to her in that moment that Mia's last name and initials were the same as her daytime idol Maxie.

"Holly J who's that."

Mia pointed to the pic of Bradford that Holly had cut out of one of a soap rag that she recently bought. Blushing a bit she said.

"Some girls love Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom but my celeb crush happens to be a soap star got a problem with that."

"Um...no I just wondered who he was."

Holly J blushed a bit.

"His name is Bradford and he's only the best actor on my soap."

"You watch soaps," Mia said trying to hold back laughing, "I thought only housewives and old ladies watch soaps."

"That is a stereotype, there are a vast array of soap fans...we are unique individuals like snowflakes."

"Snowflakes."

Holly shrugged.

"Well it's something one of the girls says on the boards to motivate us Spixie's"

"Spixie's?"

"Spinelli and Maxie...never mind...anyway Bradford stays or Efron goes."

Mia nodded.

"Fine, Bradford can stay."

The bell rang as the two girls headed into homeroom.

**--**

Holly J sighed going about her day, she felt like there was something missing in her life. She needed desperately to find the Spinelli to complement her Maxie. Walking past the MI lab on her way to the Caff she saw Toby Isaacs typing away on a computer looking highly interested in his work.

Holly J smiled to herself and made a mental note to turn on the charm with him later that afternoon.

**--**

After school there was no Spirit Squad practice and from reading the boards Spinelli wasn't going to be on that day or for the rest of the week for that matter which made her long for her own personal Jackal even more. Heading to her locker to grab her few things she made her way back toward the MI lab in hopes that Toby would be lurking. Sadly when she passed the room and looked through the glass windows she saw no one there.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be," she thought heading out of Degrassi CS and down the road to go home.

Her feet however didn't lead her to her initial destination and instead Holly J found herself in front of the dot. Entering the diner she spotted him hovering over his laptop not paying attention.

"Is this seat taken?"

Toby looked up and wiped his glasses on his shirt to see if he was seeing right. Holly J talking to him, not calling him Toad.

"What do you want Holly."

She gave him a smirk not even correction him for just calling her Holly and leaving the J part out.

"What makes you think I have an agenda Toad?"

"Now there it the Holly J I know."

Rolling her eyes she took a seat not waiting to be invited to join him.

"So anyway Kwan has been going on and on about book reports and everything and..."

Holly J paused and smiled to herself thinking what would Maxie do and then she smiled.

"And Holly J..."

"I need you to help me sound smart."

Toby was listening and smiled at her. Though he didn't really know her he couldn't help but laugh.

"Why start now," he said in a cocky tone smirking at her.

"Kwan...book report..."

Toby just began to giggle while Holly J suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu like this scene had happened before.

"I mean I get by on a C average, I mean I have to so as I can stay on spirit squad but this is a crucial tie for me. Universities want more then just another pretty face that can wave pom poms."

"So now you expect me to provide you with a crib sheet on the more intellectual pursuits?"

"Mm-hmm -- and you can lose the attitude Isaacs," Holly J said reaching into her bag and finding a spiral notebook that she used to write down her ideas for cheers in hopes that one day Manny Santos would see beyond the fact that she was a Lakehurst transfer and take her seriously as a member of the squad.

"Here Isaacs," she said handing him the book, "Why don't you just write down a couple of things that will make me sound smart?"

Toby took the book and rolled his eyes.

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain," He said in a mocking tone.

It was then that Holly J knew why this was all so familiar to her. She was truly channeling her inner Maxie and this scene was playing out almost exactly like the scene from a few days ago where Maxie wanted to get hired by fashion editor Kate Howard and inquired Spinelli's help.

Holly J wondered if this was art imitating life and Toby was the Spinelli to her Maxie or if she was destined to play another character in the soap opera of her life.

**--**

**THE END**

_I hope you liked...special credit to SEEKER-2000 (an amazing GH fic author) for the snowflake scene._


End file.
